


Goodnight Lovers

by ladyautumnfire



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mart, Dave talks dirty, M/M, Submission, Top Dave, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyautumnfire/pseuds/ladyautumnfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end of the tour for Depeche Mode, and Dave wants to make his last night memorable.  What better way to do that then to spend some passionate time with his lover and band mate, Martin. Dave has been a giving lover these past months, and now its Martin's turn to submit to Dave's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Go bold or go home, is what I always say! I'm still a bit shy about sharing my stories, but the heck with it!! Martin and Dave want OUT! 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, from my sinful mind. No disrespect to these two gentlemen, or the band themselves! Enjoy!
> 
> Again, thank you to my very good friend for beta-ing this little pervy fic.

Dave sat on the couch in his room still energetic from the show. It was the last show of the tour and although he was excited for a much needed vacation, he knew he was going to miss the high of performing. Soulsavers just didn't give him that same rush, he thought. He grabbed a clean towel and wiped the sweat from his chest when the door opened and Martin walked in, heading over to Dave to sit with him.

“So what are your plans for tonight? Martin asked. 

“I was going to sleep before my plane home tomorrow, but I have so much energy, it’s absurd.”

Martin nodded a response, thinking about how to pass the time, as he was not tired himself. 

“How about a late dinner?” He suggested. 

“No. I’m not very hungry. I do have something else in mind.” Dave smirked and got up from the couch. Martin ran his hand down Dave’s side. “What might that be?” Martin asked. Dave turned around facing Martin now. “I have let you have my ass anytime you wanted during this tour. I have quite enjoyed it, as you know. I have one request, though.” 

Dave unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his pants. “I want you to suck me off Martin and I want you to take it, any way I see fit.” Martin put his hands on Dave’s hips and brought him closer. His fingertips slid under the black fronts and pulled them down. Martin looked into Dave’s lustful eyes as his hand wrapped around his swollen cock. His movements were slow and steady, making Dave gasp. “Faster,” Dave asked. Martin followed instruction, his hand jerking Dave quickly. After a few moments, Dave moved Martin’s hand away. He grabbed Martin by his hair and thrust his cock into Martin’s waiting mouth. 

Martin began to suck, his mouth making teasing movements. Dave pushed deeper, making Martin’s eyes widen. Martin gagged, trying to pull back, but Dave went deeper into his throat. He thrust into him now, pushing Martin’s limits. Tears began to stream from Martin’s face, mixing with his eyeliner, causing dark streaks to fall onto his cheeks. Martin closed his eyes and concentrated. His breathing found a perfect rhythm with Dave’s thrusts as he began to enjoy how far Dave was taking it. 

He moaned, as he reached down to his own throbbing cock, taking himself out of his pants. Dave pulled out, leaving Martin gasping. Martin smiled up at him. Dave filled him again, this time his movements being quicker than before. “I am going to cum soon and I want you to swallow every last drop,” Dave said, in between moans. Martin made an audible response as Dave gripped his hair tighter now, with Martin’s hand returning to his own cock. Dave plunged a few more times before his head fell back and he began to shoot his load down Martin’s throat. As promised, Martin swallowed each last drop, his own body shaking from the orgasm that began to hit him. Dave pulled out. and collapsed next to him on the couch. 

“I am going to miss you Martin. More than you know.” He wiped the tears from Martin's face and gave him a sweet kiss. Martin kissed him back, holding Dave’s face in his hands. Dave placed his hands onto Martins as the kiss deepened. 

Dave laid back into the cushions of the couch, with Martin laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

“Now I am tired, but I don't want to sleep.” He whispered. “Its nearly 3 am. You should rest,” Martin replied. 

“That's the problem, if I sleep, the morning comes, and then I am on my plane back to New York and you are on yours.”

Dave kissed his forehead, moving the curls out of Martin’s face. “The sun will rise either way, so sleep with me, one last night before we head our separate ways.”

Martin’s eyes struggled to stay open. He gave in, his breath slowing to a resting pace. Dave smiled as he closed his eyes.

“Goodnight Martin.”


End file.
